equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending (season 1)/Gallery
Best Trends Forever Best_Trends_Forever_title_card_EGDS12.png Flash_Sentry_giving_a_weather_report_EGDS12.png Flash_Sentry_playing_his_guitar_EGDS12.png Clear skies all week.png Flash_concludes_his_weather_report_EGDS12.png Flash_Sentry_winking_at_the_camera_EGDS12.png Equestria_Girls_and_CHS_news_crew_EGDS12.png Rarity_takes_Flash's_place_behind_the_camera_EGDS12.png This week most essential forecast.png Rarity_giving_the_fashion_trends_report_EGDS12.png Rarity_flicking_her_hair_EGDS12.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Rainbow_Dash_watch_Rarity_EGDS12.png Rarity_reaching_into_her_purse_EGDS12.png Rarity_starting_to_look_worried_EGDS12.png Interior_view_of_Rarity's_purse_EGDS12.png which I have memorized.png Scribble_Dee_filming_Rarity_EGDS12.png Rarity_looking_very_worried_EGDS12.png Rarity_looks_in_her_purse_again_EGDS12.png Rarity_telling_herself_not_to_panic_EGDS12.png Rarity_looking_for_inspiration_EGDS12.png Velvet_Sky,_Bright_Idea,_and_Scribble_Dee_EGDS12.png Horse_bust_in_the_Canterlot_High_library_EGDS12.png Twilight,_Pinkie,_and_Rainbow_side-by-side_EGDS12.png Rarity_looking_back_at_her_friends_EGDS12.png Rarity_in_considerable_thought_EGDS12.png Choose Twilight Sparkle Rarity_looking_at_Twilight_Sparkle_EGDS12a.png Rarity_declaring_the_latest_trend_EGDS12a.png smart is chic.png Scribble_and_Pinkie_looking_at_Twilight_EGDS12a.png Everyone_in_the_library_looks_at_Twilight_EGDS12a.png Trixie,_Snips,_and_Snails_follow_Twilight_EGDS12a.png The great and powerful and smart.png Trixie_has_a_question_for_Twilight_EGDS12a.png Trixie_wearing_glasses_EGDS12a.png how do I get to that cool place.png do you mean the library.png The library.png Trixie_running_toward_the_library_EGDS12a.png Diamond_and_Silver_talk_to_Twilight_EGDS12a.png boronic or onomatopoeia.png They are both kind of bombastic.png I love that.png Diamond_Tiara_making_a_pose_EGDS12a.png Twilight_explains_what_bombastic_means_EGDS12a.png Diamond_Tiara_insults_Twilight_Sparkle_EGDS12a.png Silver_rubs_Diamond's_insult_in_Twilight's_face_EGDS12a.png Twilight_Sparkle_looking_very_perplexed_EGDS12a.png Students_in_the_hallways_wearing_glasses_EGDS12a.png whats gotten into everyone.png Students_carry_and_cheer_for_Micro_Chips_EGDS12a.png Twilight_watches_students_carry_Micro_Chips_EGDS12a.png Twilight_joins_her_friends_at_the_lunch_table_EGDS12a.png Rainbow_reading_the_cover_of_Twilight's_book_EGDS12a.png not everything obviously.png suddenly into the stuff.png Rarity_starting_to_feel_guilty_EGDS12a.png tiniest little bit of inspiration.png Rarity_apologizing_to_Twilight_Sparkle_EGDS12a.png Twilight_Sparkle_forgiving_Rarity_EGDS12a.png I am flattered.png friendship is always in fashion.png Twilight_Sparkle_and_Rarity_hugging_EGDS12a.png Rarity_modeling_a_new_cape_EGDS12a.png Students_stop_and_look_at_Rarity_EGDS12a.png Students_excited_about_Rarity's_cape_fashion_EGDS12a.png Students_run_away_and_drop_Micro_Chips_EGDS12a.png Micro_Chips_on_the_cafeteria_floor_EGDS12a.png Micro_Chips_runs_after_other_students_EGDS12a.png Choose Rainbow Dash Rarity_thinking_for_a_moment_EGDS12b.png Rainbows.png sprinkles or rainbow hair.png it's all in.png Pinkie_and_Rainbow_listen_to_Rarity_EGDS12b.png well duh.png Rarity_walks_through_the_hallway_EGDS12b.png Trixie_going_through_her_school_locker_EGDS12b.png Rarity_mistaking_Trixie_for_Rainbow_Dash_EGDS12b.png Rarity_giggling_with_amusement_EGDS12b.png Trixie_with_rainbow-dyed_hair_EGDS12b.png Trixie_proclaims_her_rainbow-dyed_greatness_EGDS12b.png Rarity_interrupting_Trixie_EGDS12b.png Rarity_moving_away_from_Trixie_EGDS12b.png Rarity_thinks_she_sees_Rainbow_Dash_EGDS12b.png Rarity_mistaking_Derpy_for_Rainbow_Dash_EGDS12b.png Rarity_shocked_by_rainbow-haired_Derpy_EGDS12b.png Derpy_with_rainbow-dyed_hair_EGDS12b.png Rarity_disturbed_by_rainbow-haired_Derpy_EGDS12b.png Snips_and_Snails_wearing_rainbow_wigs_EGDS12b.png Rarity_creeped_out_by_Snips_and_Snails_EGDS12b.png Rarity_bumps_into_Granny_Smith_EGDS12b.png Granny_Smith_wearing_a_rainbow_wig_EGDS12b.png Rarity_falls_over_next_to_the_lockers_EGDS12b.png Bulk_Biceps_giving_Rarity_a_helping_hand_EGDS12b.png Bulk_Biceps_with_a_flowing_rainbow_wig_EGDS12b.png Rarity_looking_deeply_disturbed_EGDS12b.png Rarity_walking_away_from_Bulk_Biceps_EGDS12b.png Rarity_sees_more_students_with_rainbow_hair_EGDS12b.png Rarity_passing_more_rainbow-haired_students_EGDS12b.png Diamond_Tiara_and_Silver_Spoon_with_rainbow_hair_EGDS12b.png Rarity_bumps_into_rainbow-haired_Zephyr_Breeze_EGDS12b.png Zephyr_Breeze_with_rainbow-dyed_hair_EGDS12b.png Zephyr_Breeze_lets_his_rainbow_hair_down_EGDS12b.png Rarity_surrounded_by_rainbow-haired_students_EGDS12b.png Rarity_very_freaked_out_by_the_students_EGDS12b.png Rarity_bumps_into_the_real_Rainbow_Dash_EGDS12b.png Rarity_flailing_her_arms_in_a_terrified_panic_EGDS12b.png Rainbow_Dash_greeting_Rarity_EGDS12b.png Rainbow_Dash_looking_at_other_students_EGDS12b.png everyone looks awesome today.png Iris_out_on_Rainbow_Dash's_happy_grin_EGDS12b.png Choose Pinkie Pie Rarity_getting_an_idea_EGDS12c.png confetti.png Pinkie_Pie_hyperventilating_EGDS12c.png Pinkie_excited_by_Rarity's_declaration_EGDS12c.png Pinkie_declares_her_love_of_confetti_to_Twilight_EGDS12c.png|Confetti I love confetti Pinkie_getting_excited_next_to_Rainbow_Dash_EGDS12c.png|And parties and cupcakes Pinkie_excited_next_to_Flash_and_Velvet_Sky_EGDS12c.png|and surprises Pinkie_Pie_upside-down_next_to_Rarity_EGDS12c.png|but most of all Pinkie_Pie_taking_a_deep_breath_EGDS12c.png Pinkie_Pie_shaking_the_news_camera_EGDS12c.png|Confetti Rarity_about_to_open_her_locker_EGDS12c.png Rarity's_locker_blasts_confetti_in_her_face_EGDS12c.png Twilight and AJ walking up to Rarity EGDS12c.png Twilight_and_Applejack_covered_in_confetti_EGDS12c.png|Can the next trend be a little less messy Rarity Twilight_Sparkle_about_to_sneeze_EGDS12c.png Rarity_shields_herself_from_flying_confetti_EGDS12c.png needed a little color.png|well this place needed a little color don't you think Rarity_closing_her_locker_EGDS12c.png More_lockers_explode_with_confetti_blasts_EGDS12c.png if principal celestia sees this.png|if Principal Celestia see this we all be in trouble Rarity,_Twilight,_and_AJ_ready_to_clean_up_EGDS12c.png|lets get clean up Confetti_gets_swept_up_on_Rarity's_shield_EGDS12c.png Rarity_throws_some_confetti_in_the_trash_EGDS12c.png Applejack_tying_up_a_garbage_bag_EGDS12c.png Applejack_carrying_two_large_garbage_bags_EGDS12c.png Twilight_levitates_confetti_to_a_window_EGDS12c.png Twilight_tosses_the_confetti_out_the_window_EGDS12c.png AJ,_Rarity,_and_Twilight_finish_cleaning_up_EGDS12c.png Applejack_tells_Pinkie_the_party's_over_EGDS12c.png|Party's over Pinkie Pie I missed it.png|A party? and I missed it? aw shoot Pinkie_Pie_sad_about_missing_the_party_EGDS12c.png busy spreading the joy.png|I was busy spreading the joy of confetti The whole entire school.png we know.png Principal_Celestia_pleased_by_the_cleanup_EGDS12c.png|Great job cleaning up girls lay off the confetti.png|Pinkie Pie lay off the confetti okay okay.png Principal_Celestia_entering_her_office_EGDS12c.png Confetti_explodes_out_of_Celestia's_office_EGDS12c.png Equestria_Girls_and_Celestia_in_a_sea_of_confetti_EGDS12c.png|This afternoon trend forecast detention Pinkie_Pie_swimming_in_the_confetti_EGDS12c.png Fluttershy's Butterflies Fluttershy's_Butterflies_title_card_CYOE2.png Dazzled.png Dazzled (2).png doin Dazzled this year.png nothing holds a candle.png Rarity_excited_about_the_school_play_CYOE2.png I was born for the lead.png Rarity_imagining_herself_playing_Selfie_Soot_CYOE2.png a coal miner's daughter.png with the heart of a dancer.png let's all do the play together.png Pinkie_Pie_squealing_with_joy_CYOE2.png like planning an amazing party.png everything has to be perfect.png or we get embarrassed.png in front of the whole school.png Pinkie_Pie_hears_Fluttershy_run_away_CYOE2.png Fluttershy_runs_and_leaves_an_outline_of_herself_CYOE2.png Rainbow_and_Applejack_worried_about_Fluttershy_CYOE2.png Canterlot_High_School_library_interior_view_CYOE2.png Rainbow_and_Applejack_looking_for_Fluttershy_CYOE2.png Rainbow_and_AJ_hear_Fluttershy_practice_lines_CYOE2.png Rainbow_Dash_asks_Fluttershy_if_she's_okay_CYOE2.png Fluttershy_nervous_about_auditioning_CYOE2.png so fun to be in the play.png Fluttershy_getting_nervous_again_CYOE2.png Fluttershy_hiding_her_face_CYOE2.png you perform all the time.png when we're all together.png Fluttershy_becoming_terrified_CYOE2.png just the trick for the stage fright.png I bet I could help.png in half the time as applejack.png it ain't a contest.png Applejack_pointing_at_herself_CYOE2.png Fluttershy_looking_at_her_friends_CYOE2.png who should I pick to help me.png Fluttershy_in_contemplative_thought_CYOE2.png Choose Rainbow Dash Wide_view_of_the_CHS_soccer_field_CYOE2a.png Rainbow_Dash_holding_the_microphone_CYOE2a.png you just need a little practice.png Fluttershy_looking_very_nervous_CYOE2a.png Fluttershy_sinking_in_her_seat_CYOE2a.png Rainbow_patting_Fluttershy_on_the_head_CYOE2a.png Rainbow_speeds_away_from_Fluttershy_CYOE2a.png Fluttershy_tapping_the_microphone_CYOE2a.png Fluttershy_flinches_from_microphone_feedback_CYOE2a.png Sun_shining_over_the_soccer_field_CYOE2a.png Rainbow_starts_running_down_the_field_CYOE2a.png Rainbow_giving_Fluttershy_a_thumbs-up_CYOE2a.png Soccer_field_loudspeakers_emitting_sound_CYOE2a.png Cherry_Crash_and_Mystery_Mint_cheering_CYOE2a.png Cherry_Crash_and_Mystery_Mint_look_confused_CYOE2a.png Cherry_and_Mystery_unable_to_hear_Fluttershy_CYOE2a.png Alizarin_Bubblegum_as_the_other_team's_goalie_CYOE2a.png Alizarin_Bubblegum_blocking_a_goal_shot_CYOE2a.png The ball goes up.png boom goes a header ball.png Fluttershy_flubbing_her_commentary_lines_CYOE2a.png Fluttershy_sinking_in_her_seat_again_CYOE2a.png Rainbow_Dash_calling_out_to_Fluttershy_CYOE2a.png Fluttershy_taking_a_calming_breath_CYOE2a.png Fluttershy_continues_to_commentate_CYOE2a.png tucked away by number 34.png She holds it makes her move.png Fluttershy_in_front_of_the_microphone_CYOE2a.png hears the crowd.png Close-up_on_Fluttershy's_eyes_CYOE2a.png I don't believe it.png down here we mine for.png coal.png Fluttershy_giving_a_loud_audition_CYOE2a.png CHS_students_cheering_for_Fluttershy_CYOE2a.png Cheerilee_writes_Fluttershy_on_the_cast_list_CYOE2a.png ant the crowd goes wild.png Choose Applejack surefirest cure for stage fright.png is to picture everyone.png Fluttershy_and_Applejack_in_the_chicken_pen_CYOE2b.png Applejack_and_Fluttershy_with_the_chickens_CYOE2b.png you never heard of this trick.png everyone does it.png and I mean everyone.png Fluttershy_talking_to_Applejack's_chicken_CYOE2b.png Chicken_clucking_at_Fluttershy_CYOE2b.png told you.png Fluttershy_standing_on_the_audition_stage_CYOE2b.png Cheerilee_and_students_looking_at_Fluttershy_CYOE2b.png Applejack_imitating_a_chicken_CYOE2b.png Applejack_giving_thumbs-up_to_Fluttershy_CYOE2b.png Fluttershy_looking_reassured_at_Applejack_CYOE2b.png Fluttershy_about_to_begin_her_audition_CYOE2b.png Fluttershy_giving_her_audition_CYOE2b.png Cheerilee_listening_to_Fluttershy_CYOE2b.png Cheerilee_happy_with_Fluttershy's_audition_CYOE2b.png Cheerilee_adds_Fluttershy_to_the_cast_list_CYOE2b.png Fluttershy's_friends_congratulating_her_CYOE2b.png Fluttershy_waving_goodbye_to_her_friends_CYOE2b.png chicken trick worked huh.png actually.png everyone in the audience as you.png Fluttershy_before_a_crowd_of_Applejacks_CYOE2b.png Multiple_Applejacks_cheering_for_Fluttershy_CYOE2b.png|We believe you Fluttershy Applejack_flattered_by_Fluttershy's_words_CYOE2b.png Applejack_happy_for_Fluttershy_CYOE2b.png my backup plan was not so hot.png Big_McIntosh_running_from_chickens_CYOE2b.png get them back to the farm.png Big_Mac_looking_annoyed_at_Applejack_CYOE2b.png Chicken_lays_an_egg_on_Big_Mac's_head_CYOE2b.png Choose DJ Pon-3 Rainbow_looking_expectantly_at_Fluttershy_CYOE2c.png Applejack_looking_expectantly_at_Fluttershy_CYOE2c.png DJ_Pon-3_mixing_music_in_the_library_CYOE2c.png Text Support 1614293.png Exterior_shot_of_Canterlot_High_School_CYOE3.png Close-up_on_Canterlot_High_School_clock_CYOE3.png Stressed in Show 1614348.png Driving Miss Shimmer 1614290.png Sunset_Shimmer_talking_with_her_friends_CYOE5.png Sunset_giving_her_failed_test_to_Fluttershy_CYOE5.png Rarity Investigates: The Case of the Bedazzled Boot 1614295.png All The World's Off Stage 1619857.jpeg Constructive Criticism 1619851.png Opening Night 1619862.jpeg Happily Ever After Party 1619855.jpeg Category:Galleries